The Flower and the Coming Storm
by RadioactivePenguins16.5
Summary: A What If. Rose manages to get back to our universe, and the Doctor promices he will keep her safe forever. But can he keep that promise? 10th/Rose.
1. Prologue

Time can be re-written. The past can be changed. And this is the story of such an occurrence.

This story is one of joy, and of pain, and of love, and of sacrifice. One of truth, and sickness, and pure, beautiful friendship.

This is a story of Martha Jones, the medical student who saved the world. Of Donna Noble, who's praise is sung across the stars by every race in existence, but she will never know. Of the clever Amy Pond with the crack in her wall, and of her husband Rory Williams, the last centurion.

But most of all, this is the story about the one companion the Doctor truly loved. The friend he lost forever. The one who softened the heart of the Lonely God. The Bad Wolf. Rose Tyler.

The past has been re- written. Will the future be the same?

(A/N: Okay, so here we go! My very first Doctor Who fanfic! WOOHOO! *cue the applause*

Okay, so this story is basically a 'What If' story. You'll see how next chapter. Warning- this will be a fanfic that you probably will want to avoid if you hate shipping couples. Especially Doctor/Rose. But this is rated T just in case, s they all are. Just FYI.

Oh, and there WILL be a SEVERE lack of the 11th doctor… XD This is ALL 10th.

…Maybe…

Enjoy and give feedback!)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She felt an object being pressed into her hand, and heard Mickey's voice quietly whisper the word "Go." She did not respond, but continued looking at the holographic projection of the Doctor in front of her. She showed a glimmer of recognition, however, after she had felt the device and discovered what it really was.

The Doctor opened his mouth, tears brimming in his eyes. "Rose Tyler-"

She pressed the button. And as she disappeared, the projection did as well. This left Mickey and Mr. and Mrs. Tyler alone on the beach, staring at where Rose had been.

"Goodbye, Rose, and be happy with The Doctor." Mickey started choking a bit. "I'll miss you."

The Doctor shut his mouth and was silent. The sun was burnt up and gone, and Rose was lost forever. He felt warm tears streak down his cheeks and he struggled to remain calm, but at that moment he had the overwhelming desire to use up another sun so he could finish his sentence. In fact, he would have done so instantly if not for the knowledge that the universe would fall apart if he did.

He was so upset he didn't notice he wasn't alone until he heard a voice:

"Doctor?"

He didn't turn around. There was no way it could be her… he was simply imagining things. Rose was gone- stop trying to believe she was coming back.

"Doctor? Are you okay?"

He listened to the sweet voice, still telling himself it wasn't true. "You can't be here really… I'm just imagining it…" He choked on that last word.

"Doctor, I'm right here."

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned his head slowly to see the worried, yet smiling face of Rose staring at him. He stared for a couple seconds, then pulled her into a tight embrace. "I thought you were gone for good." He told her, tears forming again.

"Mickey sent me back. I got out at the last second." She replied, also crying, but out of joy.

"Oh! Mickey!" The Doctor laughed. "Good old Mickey the idiot!" He let go and held her an arm's length away from him, grinning. "He did something right, huh?"

Rose laughed and rolled her eyes, squirming slightly in the Doctor's grip of her shoulders. "My gosh, you act like you haven't seen me for forever!"

"Well, it has been a week since the Torchwood incident."

"True, I guess. But-" She was interrupted by a new voice.

"Where am I?"

Surprised, they glanced over to the door, where a young woman in a wedding dress stood, looking very unhappy.

"What? How did you-?" The Doctor began, but he was cut off.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HECK AM I?" The woman yelled.

The two travelers stared in shock.

(A/N: Well… there is the first official chapter of The Flower and the Coming Storm. My sister who helps me with this was very pleased with the last part. She was quite literally rolling on the floor laughing. There was also a sentence in this I never imagined I would EVER write: "The Doctor shut his mouth and was silent." That MAY have been a little out of character… XD But anyway, I need feedback and ideas, so please tell me what you think! Thanks!)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the initial shock of the sudden appearance, Rose managed to calm the poor woman down enough to learn that her name was Donna, and she was supposed to be getting married. But for some reason as she was walking down the aisle, she had appeared here! She had stopped accusing them of kidnapping (mainly from lack of cause), but still wanted to go back home.

The Doctor landed the TARDIS in Britain, but unfortunately for his eardrums, it happened to be twenty minutes away from the church. Donna launched into a whole new fit, upset at him even more now. Rose just kept trying to calm her down while simultaneously telling the Doctor to land them closer.

He refused to take the screaming bride anywhere.

She got even more angry, and almost hit Rose in her rage.

Rose became slightly ticked at both of them and threatened to do something to the ship if they didn't both shut up.

They were quickly quiet.

"Now, Doctor, lets take her closer to the church." She told him, looking stressed.

"Thank you." Donna muttered.

"But Donna, you need to stop picking fights!"

"Fine."

But as soon as they had re- landed, the church was deserted. And the yelling commenced once more. This time, the Doctor simply left the main room and disappeared inside the TARDIS.

"Great." Rose groaned. "Now he's gone off somewhere. You realize how hard it's gonna be to find him?"

Donna huffed and stepped out the door. "I'm going home." She walked away, leaving Rose alone.

Rose sighed and shut the door, then crossed the room and went to go find the Doctor. _He has to be somewhere here… _She thought.

She found him leaning against a wall in the pool room, eyes closed in thought. "You okay?" she asked.

The Doctor breathed in, then said: "Yeah. Her voice was giving me a headache. And I needed to think."

"About what?" She leaned against the wall next to him.

"How she appeared like that. You can't teleport into the TARDIS. So how did she get here?" He rubbed his temples slightly, then messed up his hair with both hands. He sighed, then turned his head towards her. "Anyway, where is she? You didn't leave her alone in there did you?"

"No, she left. Said she wanted to go home."

He nodded. "Good. Shall we go?"

"Where too?" Rose asked eagerly.

"I was thinking to this planet called Midnight. Its very pretty- it's only made of crystal. Or I could take you farther back in time than I have ever gone…" His eyes twinkled with that idea.

"I like the sound of that one." She told him, and they ran back into the control room where he started the TARDIS up. "How far back?" Rose asked, staring at the Gallifreyin symbols on the nearest screen.

"Let's try… The day earth came to be." He pulled a lever, and the TARDIS whooshed a few times before stopping again. And when he ran and opened the doors, they were greeted with a lovely sight.

The sun was still surrounded in clouds of gas as it was fairly new, but still the light shone brightly through the vapors. Rocks floated randomly nearby, and in the distance you could see some of them start colliding and joining together.

"Its so beautiful." Rose remarked, leaning against The Doctor slightly.

He smiled and nodded. "And look over there- that group of rock? That will be the Earth."

"Really?"

"Yep. There will be a big rock, and the gravity of that rock will pull the others to it and they will form a big, solid mass."

"Cool! So that right there really is Earth?"

"Yup. Hard to believe that that bunch of rocks becomes one big rock I have had to save countless times. You humans… you can't let me rest for one second!"

Rose rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well, at least you don't need to save anyone here."

But as these words left her lips, The Doctor tensed and looked towards a large mass moving slowly towards them. "What on earth…" he muttered, leaning closer.

"What is it?" Rose leaned out as well, trying to get a good look.

A spider-like ship emerged out of the darkness of space and floated over near them. Rose saw The Doctor out of the corner of her eye pull himself out of the doorway and turn ack inside.

"What is that?" She asked, not taking her eyes off it.

"That is an old ship... I wonder what it's doing here…" He said from the controls. He had whipped out his glasses and stared up at the screens, only looking down occasionally to mess with some buttons. "What's happening? Is it turning towards us?"

"No, it's just… floating."

The Doctor was silent for a moment. Then he said: "Why aren't they attacking us? We are perfectly visible." He came back over to her side and watched it with interest.

The ship suddenly became motionless. After a while, a small rock floated near and became stuck fast to it.

Then another, bigger rock.

Then another.

Then another.

The ship became entirely covered in rocks and soon was gone. Rose turned to the Doctor. "My planet is formed around a spaceship?" She asked.

"Makes sense. But then why have we not known about them? Unless… Oh…" He rubbed his face tiredly. "They must not be awake. They are all asleep. No wonder." Then he caught his breath and ran back in. Rose followed when she heard the sound of the TARDIS beginning to leave.

"Who's not awake? Who are they?" she asked in alarm.

He didn't answer, instead he hit a button and sent them back to where they had been. He opened the door and was about to leave when he stopped. "Do you hear that?"

They were quiet for a moment, then Rose heard the sound of soft crying. She ran out of the doors to investigate, the Doctor following soon after. They turned the corner to find Donna, still in her dress, her face in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Rose knelt by her. "Are you okay?"

"They didn't bother waiting for me." she said between sobs. "They were partying, and they didn't bother trying to find me."

"I'm sorry." Rose hugged her slightly. "It's okay."

The Doctor knelt by Rose and put his hand on the bride's shoulder. "I need to know something. There is no way you could have appeared like that on my ship. Can you tell me everything that happened?"

She nodded, and began her tale.

(A/N: Okay, do not shoot me if I get anything wrong… I have not seen this episode for… *counts* a year? Maybe two? Anyway, I'm also trying to make it closer to how it really is in the show for now… but eventually I'll probably have a chapter or two where it ships the Doctor and Rose more than the others. But I'm trying to stay very cannon for a while. Hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think!)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(A/N: Do you have any idea how hard it is to write a Doctor Who fanfic while listening to Justin Timberlake's 'SexyBack'? XD)

"It started a few months ago, during a job as a temp." Donna explained. "I hadn't been there too long, just a short time. And then, one day, this man came over to my desk and gave me a coffee. He was higher up in the staff- much higher. I couldn't believe he would even bother thinking about me.

"Then every day after that he brought me a coffee. Every day, without fail. And after a while he would stop to chat a little, then a little more, until we would have full conversations.

The Doctor knelt down and placed his hands on her temples, but she made no move to stop him. She just continued with her story.

"Then one day he asked me to marry him. I refused several times, of course, but he just kept asking me!"

Reading her thoughts as she said this, the Doctor couldn't help but laugh. This earned him a kick to the side from his companion, but he ignored it and focused on the picture of Donna chasing a man down some stairs.

"Finally I relented and we decided to get married on Christmas."

"Why Christmas?" Rose asked her.

She shrugged. "To make it more special. This way Christmas isn't just a holiday to us."

The Doctor removed his hands and stared into her eyes. "But I don't get it- how did you appear on my ship? There is nothing special about you- Oof!" He held his side in pain, as Rose had just kicked him again. "I meant she is just an ordinary human!" He shook his head and turned back to Donna. "But still, how?" He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started scanning her.

"What's that?" She asked him.

He ignored her and instead stared at the screwdriver in confusion. "Yeah, you are human… but there is something else… what is it?" He stood up. "Where do you work?"

"I'll have my, well… I guess he is still my fiancé, huh? I'll have him drive us there." She made her way back inside.

Rose moved over by the Doctor's side. They were silent for a moment, then asked: "So, when we were back at the earth being created, what was that ship?"

"That was a Racnoss ship." He responded.

"What's that? I haven't heard of them before."

"That's because they were all destroyed. They are an old race, almost as old as the Time Lords. They were terrifying, and they were also supposed to be extinct."

"But we saw a ship. It's underneath us."

"That means they are not all gone. We have to get rid of them before they wake up though. If not… well, lets not think about that. Look, here comes Donna."

As he said this, Donna and a darker man came out of the building. Donna beamed as she came closer. "Honey, this is…" She broke off, as she realized she had not yet asked for their names.

"I'm the Doctor." he smiled and took the hand of Donna's fiancé. "And this is Rose."

"Nice to meet you, Doctor. Rose." He smiled and nodded at them both. "You wanted to see where we work, huh?"

"Yes." The Doctor told him. "Donna here told us you could give us a lift?"

"Of course! Follow me!" He led them out to the parking lot.

"There doesn't seem to be anything weird here…" Rose whispered to the Doctor as he scanned yet another computer. "What are you looking for?"

"This place was owned by Torchwood. I don't trust it." He pulled up a file on the screen, and on clicking it found blueprints. "Ah! Here we go!" He looked at them for one moment, then ran off towards the elevator. "Coming, Rose?"

"Uh, where are you going?" The fiancé asked.

"Coming, Doctor!" Rose said, taking off after him. She followed him into the lift, and they were soon joined by Donna and her future husband.

"I can't let you snoop-"

He was cut off by the Doctor. "Did you realize there is a whole secret level down there?"

It was silent.

"Well?" He asked the couple again. "Did you?"

"No…" Donna admitted.

"There can't be, I would know-"

He was again cut off. "See, the thing is, Torchwood owned this company and built this building. So underneath that created a secret… base of sorts. Probably for experimenting and storage. So… lets go have a look, huh?" He pointed the sonic screwdriver at the button panel and turned it on, making the whole lift go down.

"Uh… what is the point of this?" Rose whispered to him.

"Maybe Torchwood knew about the ship somehow. Maybe they built a room, intending to dig it out. If we find that room, we can destroy the Racnoss once and for all." He whispered back.

They hit the bottom and the doors opened into a dimly lit hallway. The Doctor stepped out and looked from side to side, then turned to the others. "Well, you coming?"


End file.
